Une Histoire d'Abdominaux
by Liaryn
Summary: Après avoir reçu une nouvelle cicatrice rendant son corps encore plus sexy, Nezumi décide de s'adonner à sa passion favorite, qui n'est autre que d'embêter le pauvre Shion. Et avec quoi ? Ses abdominaux bien sûr !


**Bon, nous y somme... Ma première fiction... *tremble* aaaah... J'ai peur C'est aussi ma première fiction sur No.6... J'ai voulu faire un peu différent des 90% qui écrivent sur le départ de Nezumi... /SBAFF Okay, bon d'accord, j'avoue, moi aussi je prévois quelque chose dans ce style, pardonnez-moi u_u Mais ce sera complètement différent ! Mon dieu... 5,600 mots... Je suis désolée pour ce pavé !**

 **Aucun des personnages utilisés dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent. Ils appartiennent à Atsuko Asano. Le scénario utilisé dans cet fiction m'appartient.**

* * *

Si vous tendez l'oreille, peut-être pourriez vous entendre les effusions de joie venant de l'abri souterrain, habituellement calme, où Nezumi résidait. La source de cette soudaine animation était sûrement l'arrivée des deux enfants à qui, un jeune garçon de seize ans lisait un conte pour enfant. Une délicieuse odeur de soupe parfumait l'air, rendant les enfants désireux de la goûter. Shion s'était assis en tailleur devant les deux enfants attentifs au moindre de ses faits et gestes. L'un des deux observait le reste de la maisonnée le sol étant parsemé de livres en tout genre, alors que d'autres comblaient les vides de la bibliothèque. Derrière leur aîné se trouvait un canapé usé par le temps et une table basse en bois. Et encore derrière cela se trouvait un lit simple où semblait dormir un homme aux cheveux sombres.

Shion était un jeune homme peut commun avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux rouges. Il se dépêcha de tourner les pages et arriva bien vite au conte nommé _Hansel & Grethel_ et commença sa lecture.

\- A l'orée d'une grande forêt vivaient un pauvre bûcheron, sa femme et ses deux enfants. Le garçon s'appelait Hansel et la fille Grethel. La famille ne mangeait guère. Une année que la famine régnait dans le pays...

Aussitôt, les deux enfants furent plongés dans cette histoire merveilleuse. Leurs visage émerveillés en était bien la preuve. Shion tourna une page de ce livre poussiéreux. La vielle page était rêche. Il leurs appris la méchanceté de leur mère, qui voulait les égarer dans une forêt afin de vivre convenablement avec son mari. Il leurs appris aussi combien cela bouleversait leur père la vision de bonheur face à cette maison en sucrerie...

\- Quand ils s'en furent approchés tout près, ils virent qu'elle était faite de pain et recouverte de gâteaux. Les fenêtres étaient en sucre. « Nous allons nous mettre au travail, dit Hansel, et faire un repas béni de Dieu. Je mangerai un morceau du toit ; ça a l'air d'être bon ! » Hansel grimpa sur le toit et en arracha un petit morceau...

Puis les véritables intentions de la sorcière, et la ruse utilisée par les deux enfants. Le courage de la petite Grethel ainsi que leur route sur le chemin du retour aidé par un drôle de canard ainsi que le dénouement heureux de cette belle histoire :

\- Finalement, ils virent au loin la maison de leur père. Ils se mirent à courir, se ruèrent dans la chambre de leurs parents et sautèrent au cou de leur père. L'homme n'avait plus eu une seule minute de bonheur depuis qu'il avait abandonné ses enfants dans la forêt. Sa femme était morte. Grethel secoua son tablier et les perles et les diamants roulèrent à travers la chambre. Hansel en sortit d'autres de ses poches, par poignées. C'en était fini des soucis. Ils vécurent heureux tous ensemble.

L'homme allongé sur le lit tiqua. Comme si tout pouvait aussi bien se terminer.

 _Tch._

Il se leva précipitamment de son lit, étouffé par tout ce bonheur fictif. Attrapant son écharpe au passage il laissa un claquement de porte derrière lui ainsi que l'incompréhension de Shion, encore assit sur le sol auprès des deux enfants.

\- Nezumi ?

Shion fixa longuement la porte derrière lui. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? _Peut-être que je devrais le rattraper ?_ Il détourna le regard et observa silencieusement ses petits compagnons. _Je ne peux pas les laisser et partir comme ça..._ En proie à ses réflexions, Shion s'abandonna à son idée première. Cet endroit était assez sûr pour qu'ils soient en sécurité le temps qu'il ramène Nezumi. Déterminé, il se leva et enfila son manteau en laissant tomber le livre sur le sol. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était rattraper Nezumi. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis, s'excusa platement avant de leur donner des indications :

\- Ne bougez pas d'ici. Vous pouvez vous servir de la soupe si vous avez faim mais attendez que je revienne, ce ne sera pas long, promis.

Puis, laissant les deux enfants seuls, il sortit à son tour.

La porte se referma doucement derrière lui, et il se retrouva dos à celle-ci, immobile. Les pas de Nezumi résonnèrent contre ses oreilles. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ _Nezumi peut très bien se débrouiller seul. Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète comme ça ?_ _Après tout, peut-être que Nezumi va simplement rendre visite à Inukashi, ou Monsieur Rikiga, peut-être même qu'il part simplement acheter de quoi manger. S'il est partit aussi précipitamment, c'est juste parce qu'il s'en est rappelé sur le coup. C'est tout._ Mais au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose clochait. Il voulait savoir, même s'il risquait de s'attirer les foudres du brun.

Alors il le suivit.

* * *

\- Nezumi !

Le Rat ne lui répondit pas. Il continua de marcher à travers le district Ouest, en ignorant les cris de l'albinos.

\- Nezumi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Nezumi !

Il se stoppa. Shion fut surpris de l'expression sur son visage. Son regard était plein de mépris.

\- Nezumi que...  
\- Comment tu peux leurs vendre du rêve comme ça ?  
\- Ce sont des contes pour enfants ! C'est tout à fait normal de...  
\- Ils vivent ici Shion. Ils connaissent autant que les autres la vie ici. A quoi ça te sert de leurs raconter des histoires à dormir debout, alors que quand ils sortiront d'ici ils se rendront compte que la vie est toujours aussi noire ?!  
\- Mais-

Ignorant totalement les plaintes de son presque-ami, le Rat, prit de court, défit la cape enroulée autour de son cou d'un geste habile de ses mains, se précipita sur son protégé et l'attira entre ses bras, capturant Shion ainsi que lui-même à l'intérieur de cet étau de tissu. Shion rougissait a vue d'œil _. Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend tout à coup ?!_ A peine avait-il terminé son ouvrage qu'ils se retrouvèrent expulsés contre la maison voisine. Le mur en béton lui cingla la peau du dos. Il n'avait même pas entendu l'explosion. La fumée grise l'étouffait, elle lui brûlait la gorge et piquait ses yeux. Le grésillement dans ses oreilles lui vrillait les tympans. Shion se releva difficilement, son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Il observait sans vraiment voir le chaos ambiant. Tout ce qu'il vit fut destruction. Les hommes de No.6 détruisaient tout sur leur passage, usant de n'importe quel moyen pour satisfaire leur envies meurtrières. Les ruines de bâtisses couvraient sa vue, les cris de panique se mêlaient aux pleurs. Et ce sifflement dans ses oreilles qui ne voulait pas cesser ! Des hommes armés s'entassaient dans les rues, tirant leurs balles de plombs sur quiconque osait encore se tenir debout. Hommes, femmes, enfants, peut leur importait. Et lui, il se tenait là, seul, au milieu de milliers de débris.

Seul ?

 _Nezumi !_ Il tenta de se relever mais chaque mouvement était difficile. Il ne voyait rien à travers ses yeux alertés. Rien, absolument rien, pas même un morceau de tissu. Rien. Le Néant. Où était Nezumi ? Allait-il bien ? Shion rampa sur les éclats de bétons, la chaleur de l'explosion lui mordait toujours autant la chair. Il plaçait ses mains de manière hasardeuse, elles se déchiraient un peut plus à chaque mouvement. Soudainement, sa main glissa, il descendit la montagne de débris sans que ceux-ci ne daigne épargner une parcelle de son corps. Les blessures, nombreuses, lui cuisaient la peau. Il était là, au pied de ce mont de débris, replié sur lui-même, tentant de retrouver celui à qui son cœur était destiné. La douleur lui brouillait la vue. Il bascula sur le dos, la respiration haletante, fixant cet écran de fumée qu'il haïssait tant. Sa tête chavira sur le côté, ses yeux rencontrant la vue de sa main blessée, ensanglantée. _Je ne veux pas mourir... Pas maintenant... Nezumi. Je dois... Je dois retrouver Nezumi._

 _Tiens ?_

Derrière la vision de sa main blessée, il apercevait une forme, vague, maintenue par un mur derrière elle. Ses yeux vides n'arrivaient plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Shion plissa douloureusement les yeux. Cette personne... Qui était-ce ? Il avait l'impression... de l'avoir déjà vue. Ces cheveux, ces vêtements... Tout lui semblait tellement familier. _Non..._

\- Nezumi !

Cette personne... C'était Nezumi ! Il l'avait... Il l'avait retrouvé ! Possédé par une force nouvelle, Shion se releva, trop rapidement à son goût, chancelant par moment. Il courût, courût à en perdre haleine jusqu'à cet homme qu'il aimait tant.

\- Nezumi... Nezumi ! Tu m'entends ? Nezumi !

Un grognement sourd buta contre ses oreilles. Le Rat l'appela avec une voix rauque, étouffé par le sang ruisselant dans sa gorge.

\- Nezumi ! Tiens bon, Nezumi... Je vais-  
\- Hey les gars ! Ça bouge encore par ici !

Shion écarquilla les yeux. Il jeta un regard effrayé vers ce qui restait de la rue en terre, s'apprêtant à voir apparaître d'autres hommes armés ne souhaitant qu'une seule et unique chose.

Leur mort.

Sa chute avait dû attirer leur attention. _Bon sang !_ Il devait sortir Nezumi de là et s'enfuir. La maison au-dessus de leur tête ne cessait de s'effriter. Le toit, en lambeaux laissait tomber des planches de charpente entière. Les murs, couverts de fissures ne tiendraient ainsi que peut de temps. La bâtisse se mourrait et menaçait de s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Shion paniqua. Toute pensée quitta son corps, il attrapa les bras du Rat, les passant par-dessus ses propres épaules, ils retombèrent, sans opposer la moindre résistance contre le torse de Shion. Il portait sur son dos le corps presque inerte de Nezumi. Shion ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Il voulait voir la vie de Nezumi sauve. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour, quitte à mettre sa vie en danger. Un pas après l'autre, il avançait difficilement vers ce qu'il pensait être la sortie du Quartier Ouest.

\- Ohé, Shion... Qu'est-ce que tu-

Sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors qu'une vague de liquide rouge franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Ne dit rien, tu vas te fatiguer.

Shion s'effondra contre le reste du mur avoisinant. Il respirait bruyamment alors que son sang frappait contre son crâne. Sa main s'appuya contre la façade de béton, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre en main son souffre devenu erratique. Il devait avancer. Il eut un regard inquiet pour le brun. _Nezumi ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme..._ Alors même si le corps de Nezumi était lourd à porter, même si il arrivait au bout de ses forces, même si la fatigue prenait le dessus, Shion se forçait à avancer, sa volonté devenant sa force. Il avançait pas à pas lorsque son pied buta contre un débris, qu'il trébucha, que son pied se tordit dans un angle étrange, et qu'il s'effondra contre le mur avoisinant, le corps lourd de son presque-ami le pesant. La douleur était atroce, elle tiraillait son muscle meurtri. Des milliers d'aiguille invisibles s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans sa chaire, et prenaient un malin plaisir à augmenter sa douleur à chaque seconde qu'il passait encore conscient. Les gémissements brisèrent la barrière de ses lèvres et la souffrance prenait possession de son corps. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient sans cesse, et chacun de ces sons lui revenait comme un décompte avant l'inévitable.

\- Ils sont là !

Les dizaines de pas en devinrent des centaines. Shion perdait pied. Il n'entendait plus les pas.

\- Shion !

Il sentit son corps bouger, emporté par une poigne sur son bras qui le forçait à avancer. Il vit des ruines passer devant ses yeux, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, il se retrouva adosser contre ce qu'il supposa un autre mur en ruine. Une main prévenante s'écrasa contre sa bouche, alors qu'un bras autoritaire forçait son corps à s'abaisser. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles, si longtemps que les minutes auraient puent être des heures, à attendre que la mort s'éloigne. Les voix se turent, les pas se furent plus distants le silence revenait en maître. Un soupire de soulagement lui échappa. Sa main monta jusqu'à sa poitrine alors qu'il empoignait le pan de tissu comme s'il s'agissait de son cœur, tentant vainement de calmer ses battements affolés. Il laissa son bras retomber faiblement contre ce qu'il pensait être de la terre battu se rendant pourtant rapidement compte que quelque chose clochait. C'était chaud. Et mou. Et plus que tout, c'était visqueux. Ça lui collait à la paume et donnait une sensation désagréable au touché. Il y jeta un œil, juste un instant, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise, les yeux écarquillés, refusant la réalité. Il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de pensées, mais _ça_ le répugnait. _Ça_ dégageait une odeur de brûler. _C_ 'était couvert de cloques, de brûlures. _C_ 'était figé dans une position atroce, la gueule tordue de douleur.

Et _ça_ avait forme humaine.

Un vent de panique surplomba ses pensées, alors qu'il retirait, effrayé et dégoûté, sa main de cette vision d'horreur. Il scrutait les alentours, respirant malgré lui cette odeur de chair brûlée, encore et encore, ses yeux ne trouvant sur leur chemin que de nouveaux corps, calcinés, figés comme le précédent dans les cris et les pleurs. Des abominations telles qu'il lui était difficile de croire que des hommes aient été capables d'un tel massacre. Le sang s'immisçait dans le tableau dont il était témoin, encerclant les dépouilles, revenant en rampant jusqu'à lui.

Le désastre qu'il avait sous les yeux lui apparaissait comme un avant-goût de l'Enfer.

Tout ce sang, tout ces corps. Tous ces cris, toutes ces larmes. Toutes ces choses assaillaient ses pensées, revenant sans cesse l'agresser au moment même où il pensait enfin s'en réchapper. Shion ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, enfermant sa tête à l'intérieur de ses mains, tentant d'effacer ces atrocités de ses pensées, en vain. La boule dans sa gorge se fit plus grande alors qu'il retenait ses larmes difficilement. Il se força à fermer les yeux, à fuir, fuir loin de tout ça. Il voulait oublier tout ce qu'il avait vu, il voulait oublier tous ces morts qui l'entouraient, il voulait oublier cette odeur qui lui donnait la nausée. _Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là ?_ Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, roulant par dizaines sur ses joues, les épaules secouées par les pleures. _Tout ce que je voulais... Tout ce que je voulais..._ Il agrippa ses cheveux, si fort qu'il aurait pu se les arracher. A chaque respiration, cette odeur de chair brûlée lui revenait en tête comme un boulet de canon, qu'il ne pouvait éviter. Cette odeur dégoûtante qui lui montait à la tête. Cette odeur qui ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il était entouré par la mort. _Ça me donne envie de vomir..._ Shion écrasa ses mains contre ses lèvres, prit de nausées, il tentait de retenir les vomissements qui remontaient jusque dans sa gorge.

En vain.

Shion vomit tout ce qu'il avait sur l'estomac sur le sol en face de lui. Sa vision se brouilla. Il fut prit de vertiges, la sueur perlait sur son visage.

\- Reste conscient. Si tu laisses tomber maintenant je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

Shion reprit ses esprits, essuyant la substance gluante sur sa bouche avec sa manche.

\- Désolé.

Nezumi soupira. Il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier que Shion n'était pas d'ici. Qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

\- Allons-y.

Nezumi fut soudainement retenu dans son élan par une petite main qui s'accrochait fermement à sa manche.

\- Nezumi, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
\- Ah ? Bien sûr, pourquoi tu poses la question ?

La prise sur son bras s'effaça et il vit Shion s'appuyer sur le sol pour se relever. Nezumi l'imita, s'aidant du mur derrière lui pour se tenir debout. Il décela rapidement un problème chez le plus jeune qui chancelait sans vraiment trouver l'équilibre. Son pied n'était pas en très bon état. Il pouvait voir à travers le pantalon déchiré que le pied était rouge et boursouflé. Ce n'était jamais bon signe. Au mieux Shion s'était simplement foulé la cheville. Dans le pire des cas, elle était cassée. Et le fait que Shion n'arrivait pas à tenir debout n'arrangeait pas les choses.

\- Ohé, Shion. Tu ne peux pas marcher, c'est ça ?

Shion acquiesça.

\- Tu fais jamais les choses à moitié toi.

Il ne pu s'empêcher un sourire. Nezumi s'approcha pas à pas de lui, se reposant sur le mur de pierre.

\- Aller, viens, je vais t'aider.

Shion aurait voulut refuser. Nezumi avait souffert de cette attaque lui aussi. Regarder la tâche rouge s'étendre sur son buste le rendait malade. Malheureusement, il avait besoin d'aide pour avancer. Il accepta à contrecœur, laissant Nezumi passer son bras autour de lui sans résister. Il s'en voulait. Même dans cette situation il arrivait à être un fardeau pour lui. Ils se mirent en route, avançant pas à pas. Malgré l'aide de Nezumi, Shion ne pouvait pas éviter de s'appuyer sur son pied blessé. Marcher était devenu une torture. Il s'interdisait de montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Nezumi était bien plus mal en point, mais il tenait le coup. Alors il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Shion se rendit rapidement compte que Nezumi l'utilisait lui aussi comme appui. Il n'eut qu'un coup d'œil à jeter pour voir confirmer ses peurs. Nezumi respirait bruyamment, et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de cacher sa gêne. Shion détourna les yeux, abattu.

Il s'était écoulé environs dix minutes depuis leur départ précipité de l'abri.

* * *

Shion s'effondra contre la porte et en écrasa la poignée, abattu par la fatigue. Il avait envisagé plusieurs fois lors du voyage de se laisser tomber sur le sol et de demander à Nezumi de le laisser là. Mais à chaque fois, se rappeler l'état dans lequel Nezumi se trouvait lui avait redonné la force de marcher. Shion avança à travers la petite pièce sous les yeux effarés des deux enfants. Cachés bien à l'abri sous le sol, tout ce qu'ils avaient perçut depuis le début de l'attaque se résumait à des explosions et de grandes secousses. D'un commun accord, ils s'élancèrent auprès de leur aîné pour lui porter secours, afin d'allonger Nezumi sur le lit. La petite Karan, effrayée par tout ce sang s'éloigna dès que cela fût possible. Shion, lui, s'écroula sur le sol, ne supportant la douleur dans sa cheville. Il était essoufflé, ne pouvant calmer sa respiration saccadée. Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche, avant de demander :

\- Rico, apportes-moi la trousse de secours, s'il-te-plaît.

L'enfant s'exécuta et revint bien vite auprès de Shion, déposant devant lui une petite boîte en fer blanc, ornée d'une croix rouge sur son dessus.

\- Merci, Rico.

La boîte s'ouvrit avec un bruit métallique, alors que Shion en sortait bandage et gaze, cotons et désinfectants. Il se mit à la tâche, découpant le haut de Nezumi avec les ciseaux de la trousse de secours. Les enfants se tenaient tout deux debout dans le silence, observant sans rien dire leur aîné soigner le Rat si mal aimé. La jeune Karan n'arrivait pourtant pas à détacher son regard de la blessure au pied de Shion. Il avait quitté ses chaussures, et elle pouvait clairement voir sa cheville boursouflée. Elle était sûre que l'os était cassé voir cette couleur violacée n'était jamais bon signe, elle l'avait appris à ses dépends. La jeune fille serra les poings. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante. Les gens pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle s'était attachée à ce garçon qui avait sauvé la vie de son frère. C'est pourquoi elle se sentait si inutile, ne pouvant rien faire pour aider son sauveur, qui lui, donnait toute son attention au Rat, allongé sur ce lit.

Shion avait toujours été gentil avec eux. Il les avait aidés lorsque son frère avait frôlé la mort, il les avait accueilli chez lui lorsqu'ils avaient faim ou froid et il leur donnait toujours de son temps pour leur lire de magnifiques contes. Ce sont ces moments magiques qu'elle chérissait le plus. Ces moments où, rien qu'en écoutant Shion raconter ce genre d'histoire à dormir debout, ils pouvaient voyager loin du District Ouest et de leur vie de misère. Ils pouvaient s'en aller loin de tout ça.

Ses poings tremblaient. Elle ne se rendit comte de ses pleures seulement lorsque son frère, alerté par ses gémissements, accouru vers elle avec de grands yeux inquiets.

\- Grande-sœur ça ne vas pas ?

Karan ne s'arrêtais pas de pleurer. Son frère ne cessait de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Shion... Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours passer les autres avant toi ?! Par-dessus tout, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais passer _sa_ vie avant la tienne ?! Il est détesté de tous ici ! A quoi ça te sert de le sauver ?! Tu... Tu ne peux pas te permettre ce genre de choses ! C'est le District Ouest ici, tu n'as pas le petit confort de No.6 !  
\- Grande-sœur ! C'est méchant !  
\- Mais c'est vrai ! Cet idiot ne fait jamais rien pour se protéger ! Regarde ses jambes ! Elles sont en morceaux ! Il est plus occupé à sauver les autres qu'à se sauver lui-même ! Vraiment... Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

Shion écoutait les dires de la petite fille sans broncher, achevant de bander les blessures du Rat. Il jeta un regard à son visage trempé de sueur. Shion posa l'une de ses mains contre le front de Nezumi alors que l'autre prenait place sur son propre font. _Il a de la température..._ _En plus de ça il a du mal à respirer..._ Shion se tourna de nouveau vers la petite boîte de premier secours et en sortit une seringue ainsi qu'un flacon d'alcaloïde. De la morphine. _Ça devrait faire l'affaire..._ Il préleva dans le flacon une dose de son contenu puis tapota la seringue afin d'en faire sortir les bulles d'air. Ça lui rappela le soir où il avait accueillit bien malgré lui le Rat chez lui. Shion sourit. Inconsciemment, Il s'attendait à ce que Nezumi se réveille brusquement pour lui crier dessus.

 _Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu veux me donner un calmant ? Attends un peu, pourquoi t'aurais besoin de faire ça ?!_

 __Après ces préparatifs, il désinfecta la zone sur laquelle il allait planter l'aiguille et injecta le produit. La respiration difficile de Nezumi se calma peu à peu, jusqu'à redevenir calme. Shion soupira de soulagement. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de repos, mais il était tiré d'affaire.

Shion laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux, abattu par la fatigue. Depuis que Karan avait cessé de parler, un grand silence s'était installé dans le refuge. On y entendait seulement la respiration affolée de la petite fille et les cliquetis des instruments qu'utilisait l'albinos.

\- Tu as sûrement raison. Déclara-t-il.

Karan releva soudainement la tête, observant avec attention le dos de Shion.

\- C'est peut-être idiot de vouloir le sauver, mais... je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça sans rien faire. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Et malgré tout ce que vous pouvez dire à son sujet, c'est la personne la plus chère à mes yeux.

\- Shion se figea d'un seul coup, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il rougit instantanément et reprit, peu assuré, grattant sa tempe frénétiquement :

\- Hum... Et bien, je suppose que c'est ce qu'on devrait dire des personnes qu'on aime... Peut-être.

Les derniers mots de Shion n'atteignirent pas les oreilles des deux enfants qui échangèrent un regard, intrigués.

\- Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour le laisser tomber.

Les petits vagabonds sursautèrent, reportant toute leur attention sur leur aîné qui s'était retourné vers eux pour leur faire face.

\- Je ne ferais jamais.

Ils déglutirent. Shion pouvait être... effrayant. Il ne mentait pas, ses yeux lui en soit témoins. Il avait cette lueur de détermination dans le regard qui leur interdisait de le remettre en cause. Les paroles du jeune homme résonnèrent dans la tête de Karan. Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança vers l'albinos, ramassant un rouleau de bandages au passage, et entreprit de soigner à son tour les blessures de son ami. Shion lui demanda, paniqué :

\- Karan ?! Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!  
\- Tu crois être le seul idiot à te préoccuper de la vie des autre ?

Shion sourit et remercia Karan. Il n'eut pas la force de rester éveillé plus longtemps, ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il n'ose résister et il s'écroula contre le lit de Nezumi.

La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut les deux enfants s'affairant à soigner ses blessures.

* * *

Alors que Shion était encore plongé dans ses songes, les yeux clos, un tintement régulier lui parvint aux oreilles. Shion fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? On aurait dit...

Des bruits de vaisselles.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, celui qui faisait tant de raffuts ne devait pas être sain d'esprit. _Comment pouvait-on faire autant de bruit avec seulement quelques assiettes ?!_ Parfaitement éveillé, Shion tenta d'ouvrir les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt. _Depuis quand la lumière était aussi claire ?!_ Il porta sa main à sa tête, prit d'un lourd mal de crâne. Il papillonna des yeux, le temps de s'habituer à cette lumière aveuglante. Il ne distinguait que quelques formes floues et reconnu vaguement la petite table en bois ainsi que les étagères remplies de livre. Une ombre se mouvait devant lui, partant et revenant sans cesses. _Qui est-ce ?_ Il se rappela soudainement que Nezumi était allongé dans le lit derrière lui, il était impossible que ce soit lui. Un intrus ? Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre de quoi il retournait : Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans leur abri, pillant chaque centimètre de la pièce. Prit d'une énergie nouvelle, Shion se leva d'un bond, puis, voyant que l'individu s'était dissimulé derrière l'une des bibliothèques, sûrement pour voler quelques uns des livres que possédait Nezumi, il se saisit de la première chose qui lui vint sous la main, c'est-à-dire, une poêle, et se cacha à son tour près des bibliothèques. Il attendit, patiemment, que le voleur daigne se montrer. Il entendit un sifflement, de plus en plus proche. _Et en plus, il a le culot de siffloter tranquillement ?!_ Shion resserra sa poigne contre le manche de la poêle. Avec ça, il pourrait l'assommer en un rien de temps, malgré son manque de forces. Il vit alors les pieds du pilleur, nus, s'approcher petit à petit de son emplacement. Il compta les pas qui les séparaient. _4..._ Shion déglutit. Il sentait la pression lui monter tout à coup. _3..._ Et s'il était armé ? Il pourrait le mettre en pièce avant même qu'il ne puisse bouger le petit doigt... _2..._ Si ça se trouve, il l'avait peut-être même déjà remarqué. Et alors il attendrait patiemment lui aussi pour lui régler son compte... _1..._ De toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer. S'il s'enfuyait maintenant, il n'aurait nul mal à le rattraper étant donné sa condition.

Autant tout donner maintenant.

En voyant l'homme passer devant lui, il ferma ses yeux avec forces, prit son courage à deux mains, brandit la poêle au-dessus de sa tête... Et frappa l'homme de toutes ses forces.

\- Shion ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va pas avec toi ?!  
\- Hein ? Shion rouvrit soudainement les yeux, tombant nez-à-nez avec un Nezumi énervé et blessé, tenant sa tête meurtrie avec sa main, comme pour calmer la douleur.  
\- Ça fait un mal de chien en plus ! Bon sang, mais il t'es passé quoi par la tête ?!  
\- N-Nezumi...? Shion écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ? Franchement, tu trouves pas que je suis déjà assez amoché comme ça ?!

Un ange passa.

\- HEEEEEIIN ? Nezumi ?! C'est bien toi Nezumi ? Je suis désolé ! Cria-t-il en se jetant sur le sol après de lui, lâchant la poêle. Tu vas bien ?! Regarde-moi ! Combien font 4+3 ?!  
\- Hein ? Mais t'as chié une pendule ou quoi ?  
\- Combien font 4+3 ?!  
\- Que- 7. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?  
\- Et 4x3 ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que-  
\- Répond !  
\- 12. C'est bon, t'arrête ton char ?

Shion soupira de soulagement.

\- Je suis soulagé.

Nezumi le regarda de travers, puis se résigna. Ce type est idiot. C'est tout.

\- Et donc, tu pourrais m'expliquer d'où t'es venu la merveilleuse idée de me frapper avec... une poêle ? Sérieusement ?  
\- Je-J'ai cru que quelqu'un était rentré et volait tout ce qu'il trouvait sous la main...  
\- Et ça t'es pas venu à l'idée que ça puisse être tout simplement moi ?  
\- Une personne _normale_ dormirait encore à cette heure là...  
\- Vraiment...

Nezumi se releva, et se retournant vers Shion, il le pointa du doigt et déclara :

\- Tu es un idiot.

Puis, il partit vers la table en bois, continuant ses affaires comme si de rien n'était. Shion se releva à son tour et lui demanda en ignorant la remarque de son presque-ami :

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?  
\- Ça se voit pas ? Je fais un peut de ménage. C'est le bordel ici. Franchement, on voit plus où on met les pieds. Répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde, après s'être retourné de nouveau vers Shion, un livre dans la main.

Shion l'observa en silence, bouillonnant de colère. Cet espèce de crétin fini avait frôlé la mort, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de faire _un brin de ménage_ ? Ranger signifiait se baisser, se relever, marcher, lever les bras : En somme, faire fonctionner ses muscles, faire de l'exercice. Que quelqu'un lui ra pelle qui s'était prit une balle. _Mais c'est qui le plus idiot des deux dans ce cas là ?!_

\- Va te rallonger.  
\- Hein ?

Nezumi le regarda, un air hébété sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- EXÉCUTION !  
\- Sans façon, merci.  
\- Nezumi !

Le Rat laissa tomber avec force le livre contre le sol, et s'avança, le pas décidé vers le jeune homme, l'empoignant par le col :

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu sois aussi stupide ?! Je vais bien non ? Alors arrête un peu et fout-moi la paix !  
 _\- Sans façon, merci._

Shion agrippa le bras de Nezumi et le traîna derrière lui, déterminé...

\- Ohé, Shion !

...Et le laissa retomber sans ménagement contre le matelas.

\- Tu dois te reposer. Déclara-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Si tu ne le fais pas, te blessures risques de se rouvrir.  
\- Oh, mais c'est peut-être déjà fait.  
\- Hein ?

Le Rat se saisit du poignet de Shion et l'attira contre lui, à cheval sur ses jambes.

\- Nezumi ?! M-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?  
\- Tu ne voudrais pas vérifier toi-même ? La plaie s'est peut-être infectée, qui sait ? C'est vrai que je me sens faible tout à coup... Répondit-il, un sourire mesquin gravé sur le visage.  
\- Que- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Nezumi !  
\- Qui a dit que je rigolais ?

Shion écarquilla les yeux, cherchant dans ceux de son homologue une quelconque preuve qu'il mentait... en vain. Il se résigna et aplatit ses mains sur l'abdomen du Rat, les joues rouges. _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de faire ça ?_ Shion palpa doucement les contours de la plaie, à la recherche d'une zone boursouflée qui pourrait indiquer une infection. Il descendit le long de la ceinture abdominale, en espérant ne pas tomber sur un autre traumatisme qu'il aurait pu oublier. Il remarqua malgré lui que Nezumi avait plutôt beau corps... Il rougit de plus belle en se rendant compte de ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Il distingua de nombreuses marques sur son corps. _Il est plein de cicatrices..._ Shion ne pu s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur l'une d'entre elles. _Celle-ci à été faite au couteau..._ Il n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'il avait du endurer... Ses doigts traçaient leurs sillons sur le corps de Nezumi, frôlant sa peau.

\- Ohé Shion, tu dévie là.

Shion releva la tête, comme prit sur le vif, les joues cramoisies, incapable d'aligner deux mots :

\- Que-J-Je ne fais qu'inspecter... la plaie !  
\- Il me semble qu'elle est un peut plus haut non ? Répondit-il, taquin.  
\- Tu m'as demandé de te soigner non ? Si tu crois que c'est facile dans cette position-  
\- J'ai toujours su que t'étais un pervers.  
\- Quo- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas-

Le Rat rapprocha son visage de celui du jeune homme, lui susurrant à l'oreille :

\- Fait-moi confiance, je n'ébruiterais pas ton secret. ...Peut-être juste un petit peu.  
\- N-Nezumi ! Arrête ça !  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu es très mignon avec tes joues rouges. Ricana-t-il en caressant la joue de Shion.  
\- Humph...

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Shion, caressant sa tête tendrement.

\- Rassure-toi, je te trouve très bien comme ça.

Nezumi rapprocha de nouveau son visage de celui de Shion, murmurant :

\- Alors comme ça, il paraît que je suis « la personne la plus chère à tes yeux » ? Ça me touche.  
\- Ferme-la. Répondit-il, gêné.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il entendit Nezumi rire. Il avait le rire léger. Étrangement, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'abri avait changée. Elle était plus douce, moins pesante. Et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas si mal. Ils en avaient tout les deux grandement besoin. Nezumi profita de cette minute d'inattention pour lui voler un baiser.

Un baiser d'adulte, comme dirait le Rat.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plût et que vous n'avez pas eut l'impression de perdre votre temps N'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew si le cœur vous en dit, c'est ce qui fait vivre les auteurs de savoir que leurs fiction sont lues ! Peut importe votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
